everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Cerisefan03/Comment about Cliques!
This is a little bit like the questions and answers blogs, except its comment about the cliques. I'll list the clubs, cliques, friends groups, etc, and all you need to do is comment about one of them as one of your OC's, say what they think of the group or the people in it, and see how they react to it. Some will tale it better than others, fair warning. Square Pegs Comments and their reactions. The French King Squad ' Melinda Templeton: "Unless the others have something to say about them that I don't cover, I will give the answer for this. It's a good...is it a clique? I don't think it's a club, but I'm not sure that "clique" is the right word for it either. Anyway, each member can be helped by another member and/or can help another member. Sometimes though, you have to wonder just how they got to be friends. At least for me, from the outsider's perspective, they don't seem very compatible. Can't judge a book by it's cover I guess!" 'The Melancholy Trio ''' M: "I'm pretty sure one is dead. I don't really feel comfortable talking about a dead person..." Damien CrownFairy: "Would you like me too?" M: "Yes very much." D: "Well, like Melinda said, I didn't know the dead one, and basically all I know about him is his disappearance, and even then, I don't know a lot. So if it's all the same to you, I will pass on commenting any more on him. As for the other two... at first glance melancholy doesn't seem to fit them, (did they call themselves that or did someone else?) I don't know, I'm good at putting up a facade and such, so I can tell when others are doing it too. It makes me think that they might be, hiding something? I don't know, I;m not very eloquent." Nova&Blanche Nova Eris Enchant, and Blanche Weischlange reactions to the comments. '''The French King Squad B: "Um, how do I put this? N: "You aren't over loaded on caffeine are you?" B: "No! Why do you always worry about that?" N: "Because you have even less of a filter when you are. Continue." B: "Alright, they would not survive five minutes in a life or death situation... N: "Blanche!" B: "I wasn't finished! They would not survive five minutes in a life or death situation, unless maybe they had each other. Then they might scrape on by. But they do not have a perfect bond. I've heard their might be dangers of the trio becoming a duo. But honestly, people say we're the weird clique." N: 'sighs' B: "Tell me I'm wrong! And don't you have any further comment?" N: "Just this. I am unsure how these trio works and has stayed a trio for so long. But in many ways I am pleased that it has." B: "You are so much nicer than me." The Melancholy Trio B: "Neenee gets to start!" N: "I do?" B: "You do. I started last time." N: "Well, what do you want from me? One dissapeared and died, one appears to not have a single care in the world yet I know he is hiding something, and one, wow, one...seems to be a star student? Yet I don't believe he has gotten over the first one's death." B:"...I have nothing more to add to that. Except, at least the two I know, are weird. And I can understand why their weird." Fauve Wilder Protection Squad Luna Swanson, Julia CrownFairy, and the cousins reactions to their comments. The French King Squad L: "I have nothing to say about this." J: "Nothing, oh come now Luna darling! There must be something!" L: "Nothing. At least Turnus, I believe his name is, won't jump at the chance to protect Fauve, as she is a heriditary monarch and therefore I have nothing farther to say." J: "Their strange. I heard one punched the other one and that's how they became friends! But, regardless, they seem unworthy of my attention. For now..." The Melancholy Trio L: "One's dead." J: "Yes Luna, one's dead." L: "I feel they might need a protection squad of their own. And they are not on my bad side as they will not harm Fauve, I do not believe." J: "You volunteering to be thier protection squad?" L: "I have enough on my plate." J: "I don't think any of them are worthy of my attention. Not even the dead one. Though I do wonder about his whole story..." Rosa&Arsenio Rosa Testa and Arsenio Charming reactions to the comments The French King Squad R: "Eles parecem um pouco não convencionais, mas pelo menos o respeito é respeitado!" A: "Their called the French King Squad Ro, I doubt they know Portuguese." R: "Sorry. They seem a little unconventional but at the very least their is respect all around!" A: "I think you summed it up pretty well in that statement. Respect is very important and is very hard to earn from just anyone. So they have that going for them at least. But now I'm curious, do any of them know Portuguese?" The Hexers Wendy West and Emma East reactions to the comments. The French King Squad E: "Ugh!" W: "Ugh?" E: "Their weak! Their weak and useless, and should focus on bettering themselves." W: "You are so mean!" E: "Thank you! I try." W: "i don't know, I think that maybe it would be nice, having a group you can go to. You know, people you fit in with..." E: "Don't make me laugh, Wendy." The Melancholy Trio E: "Well, there's not much to say is there?" W: "Can you try to show a little compassion?" E: "What, I'm not sad Emmet, or whatever his name, died! I never knew him. And honestly, I don't really care about what happened to him..." W: 'mumbles' "His name is Everett. And I might" E: "What was that?" W: "Nothing!" E: "The other two need help. Serious help." This is sort of like a reverse what does so and so think of...as it's others saying what they think of so and so! Just something i came up with and i hope ypu enjoy. Category:Blog posts